


People like you don't like people like me

by Strawberry_the_fangirl_coyote



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Felicity knows, First Time, Insecure Barry, M/M, Maybe no spoilers, My First Fanfic, Oliver has nightmares, no mayor spoilers, universe compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_the_fangirl_coyote/pseuds/Strawberry_the_fangirl_coyote
Summary: "First time Felicity told me, I didn't believe her. I was starting to think she just assumed everyone was in love with me."Barry had had a crush on Oliver Queen ever since he found out that he was the Arrow. Felicity, of course, knew everything that was going on, before it was going on, and got tired of waiting for them to figure out on their own that the other felt the same way.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Ollie!" Barry called as he came up behind Oliver in the street, plastic wrappers and cardboard pieces flying everywhere.  
"Barry?" Oliver turned to look at him with a semi-confused face. His face only ever seem semi-emotional. Barry was leaning more on the over-emotional side himself, so Oliver had always been sort of a mystery to him. "What are you doing here?" Barry quickly snapped out of his Ollie-face-study.  
"Oh, they told me to take a few days of while they are working on something back in the lab. Said I needed to get some rest or something." He waved his hand dismissively. It only took a second for the silence to get awkward so he continued. "Which I don't really need. So" He shifted, self-conscious under the Arrows gaze. "I thought I'd get out of town?"  
"They tell you to rest and you come running to work with me?" Barry felt like he might be blushing, good thing it was so dark outside.  
"We don't have to." He shrugged, but they were already heading towards the club. 

No introduction was needed, Barry and Felicity gave each other a hug and Oliver went to talk to Diggle. Barry could hear them, they were talking about him, about what to do with him. It didn't make him feel too welcome.  
"Ignore them" Felicity advised. "He likes you, I promise"  
"L-likes me?" Now he was sure he was blushing. "What makes you say that?"  
"He pushes you away in that distinct "I like you, but I am a busy, dangerous vigilante" sort of way." She smiled at Barry and Barry had to smile back. Her Oliver impression was spot on. "And he looks at you when you are not watching, the same way you look at him." She was speaking quietly.  
"How long have you known?" Barry asked, a tad shocked.  
"Ever since you started to come running every chance you got." She turned and walked back to her computer. "You both do the "he will never want me back thing", plus Oliver's whole "I can't have anyone" thing."  
"He is not!" Barry said a bit too loudly. Oliver turned to look at them.  
"Not what?" When Barry looked away he turned to Felicity.  
When Oliver had motioned Felicity over, Barry knew he was done for. She would tell Oliver anything, she would do anything for him. He gave them all a last "dear in the headlights"-look before running halfway back home. There he stopped to catch his breath. Just outside of town he sat down it the dust and put his head in his hands. What the hell was he going to do now? Oliver Queen, the Arrow, the man he had had a crush on from he had first found out who he was, now knew everything. If Felicity hadn't convinced him, then Barry's own dramatic exit had left no doubt. 

He did not know how long he had been sitting there, but he sure as hell knew he was not nearly done thinking when he saw a motorcycle racing towards him. Felicity must have tracked his phone and sent Oliver to look for him. Great.  
The bike stopped right in front of him, and Barry didn't run away this time. They had to do this some time, right? He already felt pathetic enough that he didn't bother getting up, he just looked up at Oliver as he took his helmet off. It's not fair that someone can still look like a god when taking the helmet off after a ride. Barry knew he would look all warm and have the worst case of helmet hair ever seen by man. Nothing about this was fair.  
"First time Felicity told me, I didn't believe her. I was starting to think she just assumed everyone was in love with me." So she had said it before too? Great.  
"Wouldn't be a big shock." He sighed "Dude, I'm sorry. I'll just go home." Barry got up and as he did he saw Oliver pulling his communication device out of his ear. Now they were completely alone.  
"No. Don't go. Don't apologise."  
"But I, I just can't..." Oliver kissed him. A soft kiss to shut him up. Barry leaned into the kiss before he could think. The soft lips on his were better than he could ever have imagined. For almost a minute, Oliver had managed to calm him down. "You can't!" He shouted as his head caught up to him and he broke away, taking a few steps back. "It's not fair when I know you don't want to be with me!"  
"Are you going to run away again?"  
"No, but"  
"But what?"  
"Felicity said she thought you liked me, but didn't think I liked you, but I told her that couldn't be true. Because people like you," He gestured to Oliver. "don't like people like me. You like beautiful women, and you get the women you like."  
"Then maybe I have mistaken you for a beautiful woman." Oliver suggested. Was that? Did He just admit that? "You are beautiful." Oliver kissed him again.  
"You are not the first one to call me a girl." Was all Barry could think to say. "Totally different setting" Oliver picked him up without breaking the kiss and Barry wrapped himself around him, gasping softly. "You are the first one to do that"  
Oliver carried him over and sat Barry down at the back of his bike.  
"You talk a lot" He mumbled into Barry's mouth.  
"Sorry"  
"Don't apologise" He broke the kiss and got in front of Barry on the bike. "I, am taking you home. My place or yours"  
"Is there any chance your friends might interrupt us?"  
"Your place it is." Oliver said and got his helmet on, then gave Barry a helmet he hadn't noticed that Oliver had even brought. Seems Ollie had been sure of the outcome of this. In control as usual. He knew he could run faster, but why would he run home to wait for Oliver when he could spend the time wrapped around him on his motorcycle instead? 

At first he had thought the bike would feel slow, after all, he was used to running more than twice as fast, but there was something about the way he could feel the ground under them as they drove that made the speed feel real somehow as they sped along. Any imperfection in the road or little stone was behind them almost as soon as it hit the front tire. And the sound. Barry could really understand why people liked this, and decided not to think about how much over the speed limit they must be driving at this point. Still, he would not give the bike any of the credit for how his heart was racing. Because it was Oliver he was thinking about. It was Oliver he had his arms wrapped so tightly around he could feel him breathing. And even if that was probably not at Oliver's mind at all, it was Oliver showing him this.  
They slowed down as they reached town. They must have been driving really fast because that ride should have lasted way longer, or maybe Barry would have thought it should have been longer no matter how fast they had been driving. When they stopped, Oliver took off his helmet and had to remind Barry to climb off. That was the moment Barry remembered the mental image of himself taking off his helmet.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver looked at Barry with his helmet still on, raising an eyebrow.   
"When I get out of this I will look like a cooked rat" Barry explained and pointed at the helmet. Oliver laughed like it was the cutest thing he had ever heard. The way you laugh at kids when they say something ridiculous.   
"Do it fast." Barry was slightly ashamed to not have thought of that before. He hurried out of the helmet and sprinted up to fix his hair and clean up a little bit, not remembering the wind would do its thing again before he came to a stop in front of Oliver a second later.

"So. Shall we?" He pointed to the door.   
"Sure" Oliver smiled at him and headed to the door. When they came into his room there were a few papers on the floor. Evidence of his running in here a moment ago.   
"I just." I he stammered and cleaned up again. "So, eh, should we talk? Felicity might have, like, told you everything. And you kissed me, so." Oliver looked about as awkward as Barry felt, well, as awkward as Oliver could look.   
"I am not good with the whole, talking about feelings thing." He admitted. Not a surprise.   
"Maybe we should have let Felicity talk us through this." Barry suggested, only half joking.  
"She would never let me hear the end of it" Oliver laughed. He took Barry's face in his hand and kissed him again. A man of action as always. Barry wished he could be the same, he really did. In this moment, he would trade his brain for a blissful moment of pure emotion, but that couldn't be done.   
"She said you thought you needed to be alone." He whispered "And if that is true, I don't think I could survive only getting to have you for a moment."   
"You are doing that thing again. When you get really upset you start shacking your head while you are talking..."  
"...Ollie..."  
"...but you have nothing to be upset about, Barry." Oliver forced him to look at him. "Because I have finally fallen for someone I don't have to hide from." He smiled. "Someone who can keep up with me, most of the time." He kissed Barry again. "Now, how an angel like yourself could fall for someone like me, that's a whole different story."   
"You are really, really hot" Barry mused and kissed Oliver again, finding Oliver's face tense now. He did not like that reason at all. "Are you being serious?! I might not always agree with the way you have done things, but you are so strong, Ollie. You went through god knows what while you were lost and when you came back." I Barry did that thing where he shook his head again as he fumbled for words. Damn Oliver for making him aware of it. "You didn't break down like you had every right to do, you came back to save us all from bad people."   
"You fell in love with the Arrow"   
"You are the Arrow, you are Oliver. The lost son who came home from hell with his humanity intact."   
"Some would argue against that." At this point he probably just wanted to hear Barry say more nice things about him.  
"You are out there risking your life to do good every night. Some would argue against everything. That's what the internet are for, keeping those people occupied." Oliver closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Barry's.   
"Weren't you a blogger"   
"Shut up." Barry pushed up against Oliver, kissing him hard. Oliver held him tight, and his brain finally shut up too. He let Oliver pick him up and carry him to his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a bit porn.

Barry gasped as his back hit the bed and Ollie got on top of him. His hands were all over him, trailing lazily down his neck, his sides. Barry just lay there, kissing Oliver, feeling his touch. A hand moved up under his shirt. 

"Ollie" Oliver broke the kiss to look at him. "I have never..."  
"Don't worry. We won't do anything you are not ready for." Oliver promised and kissed him again. "Promise." Barry relaxed into the kiss again. Nothing is sexier than a promise of consent, right? Oliver started to pull back his hand.  
"No. I mean, you can. I mean I want you to." He fumbled, feeling Oliver smile.  
"Why don't you tell me exactly what you want?" Barry blushed. No way he could do that. He was way too shy, but how could he say no to that. Oliver Queen was in his bed, lying on top of him, unnecessarily careful so not to hurt him with his weight but still flush against his body. Oliver Queen was kissing him, holding him, and telling him to tell him what he wanted. He wanted everything. Everything Oliver could possibly give him, eventually. He started simple;  
"I want you to keep kissing me."  
"And my hands?"  
"Your hands can do whatever the hell they want." Oliver smiled at him again before deepening the kiss. He pulled Barry even tighter against his body. A moan escaped Barry's lips as Oliver took hold of his thigh to hook it over his hip, effectively making him thrust against his leg. Barry felt himself becoming hard, he could no longer control himself. If Oliver noticed he wasn't saying anything. Barry arched his back and rolled his body up against Oliver's. He wanted so badly for Oliver to touch him. Damn his insecurities. Why couldn't he just come out and say it? His whole body was shaking, aching for touch. He felt safe in Oliver's strong arms.  
"Please don't make me ask for you to touch me, Oliver. I can't bare the humiliation." He said in a low voice, hoping Oliver heard. He must have because he moved his hand down and opened Barry's tight jeans.  
"You already did" He answered and kissed Barry's neck. "And don't ever be scared to tell me what you want, wanting someone, to be with someone, is nothing to be ashamed about." He sighed as his jeans were pulled far enough down for Oliver to take him out in his hand. "Lube?" Barry had the lube in his hand before Oliver was done talking. He poured some in his palm and warmed it in his hands. Then he kissed Barry hard and raw, catching his moan in his mouth when he took him in his hand. His lubed up hand was warm and soft and wonderful. He moved his hand carefully, almost painfully slow. 

Having someone else touch him like this was like nothing Barry could ever have imagined. He held on to Oliver for dear life, feeling safe and good in his arms. The pleasure of Oliver's hand was intensified by the closeness, by hearing Oliver breathing heavily, like he was enjoying it just as much as Barry. He picked up the pace and Barry gasped. Oliver's fingers moved over his body like they were made for pleasure. He knew exactly what to do to make Barry see stars. He wanted this to last forever, but the new pace was bringing it towards an end, it felt so good. He could never make himself feel this way. He came into Oliver's hand and all over his clothes. Oh well. Worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I did okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is pretty

If Barry hadn't known before, he knew now. Laying there in his cum stained clothes catching his breath, he knew this was it. This was what he wanted. He wanted Oliver. He was glad his first time being with someone like this had been with Oliver, and from now on, he wanted every single one of his firsts to be with Oliver. He turned to look at said man when his breath was under control.   
Oliver was well on his way to getting himself off. No. That was Barry's job, wasn't it? Barry couldn't make himself stop him. He listened to Oliver's heavy breathing, looked at his beautiful face, his amazing body. It was the single, sexiest thing he had ever seen. He could remember how that hand had felt on him mere moments ago, and now he got to watch as Oliver pleasured himself in the same way. He needed to save this to memory. And Oliver's hands needed to be worshiped. Just then he realized that Oliver had caught him looking. He also realized that he had his mouth open, tongue barely sticking out. He probably looked like a lust drunk fool, Lord knows he felt like one.   
"Like what you see?" Oliver smirked, kissing him before Barry had a chance to answer. No answer needed. The kiss saved him from answering in some unintelligible way that would definitely include the word "sexy" at least three times. Oliver moaned into the kiss and Barry drank it in, moaning a little himself.

"I think I was supposed to do that." Barry said apologetically. Oliver kissed his forehead.   
"You are not "supposed" to do anything, Barry. We are supposed to do the things both of us want and are comfortable with." Oliver told him softly. Barry couldn't help but kiss him again. He knew Oliver was right, that that was the way it was supposed to be, but it still sounded so sweet when he said it. 

"Will you stay tonight?" Barry hated how unsure he felt, like this could be a one time thing, even after everything Oliver had said. Like Oliver would change his mind. Barry just didn't feel like, like Oliver should like him in this way. He was a just a dorky, nerdy kid compared to Oliver. Compared to a lot of people. A lot of people Oliver could have. But he really wanted Oliver to stay with him, and hold him.   
"Of course. Felicity will call if they need me." Oliver wrapped his arms tightly around him. "And if it is life or death, I might actually go." He chuckled. Barry loved how Oliver assumed it was obvious that "work" the only reason he would ever leave. 

Barry watched as Oliver stripped down to his underwear. Maybe one day he would hear the stories behind those scars, or maybe not. With his scared skin stretching across his muscular skin, Oliver looked like some sort of warrior god. He was beautiful. Barry took in every movement he made, time slowing down around him. He tracked the movements of Oliver's hands, those beautiful hands. Capable of acts of violence beyond anything Barry could ever make himself commit, and capable of such soft, loving touches. Nothing had ever felt better than having those hands on him, not even running. His eyes traced Oliver's strong arms, up to his scared shoulders and chest.   
"You are so beautiful." He whispered, still too fast for Oliver to hear. He then looked at Oliver's face and tuned back into normal speed, making time move back to normal again. 

"You are not sleeping with that on." Oliver said, snapping him out of his staring.   
"What?" Oliver pulled as his shirt in response.   
"This" It was dirty from before, and Oliver was right; he shouldn't sleep with it.   
"Oh, right." He was reluctant to take it off, next to Oliver he looked like an underweight fourteen year-old. Even with his lightning abs. Oliver helped pull it off, and when they lay back down, Berry was glad he did. They were skin to skin now. Feeling Oliver's skin against his own was worth it. Worth everything.   
They fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write more on this?


	5. First date

Barry woke up the next morning in Oliver's warm arms. He had woken up two times during the night to Oliver moving about, but even then Oliver had never taken his arms from around him. Seems being a castaway for five years had done a number on his sleep. Barry had managed to calm him both times. Talking softly, kissing him gently, holding him so tight he could feel it when his heart rate finally slowed down again. He wished he could do this for him every night. He could imagine Oliver alone in his room tossing and turning as he tried to fight of whatever pain his sleep caused him alone. It broke his heart. When he woke up this time Oliver was already awake, looking at him.  
"Hey." He said softly as he looked up at him.  
"Hey" Oliver smiled softly at him. "I haven't slept this well in ages."  
"Glad I could help. You had two nightmares."  
"I'm sorry I woke you."  
"Don't be. I am glad I woke up so I could help you calm down again. You deserve some rest."  
"What did I ever do to deserve you?"  
"You deserve everything." And Barry knew he would give him everything. Oliver smiled and kissed him.  
"Well, you deserve breakfast. Let me take you out." Barry hadn't realized before, but he was starving. He had ran to Starling and half way back yesterday and not eaten anything.  
"That would be nice, but I would eat half the restaurant and just embarrass you."  
"You could never embarrass me." 

They ended up in a small place that Barry didn't know whether to classify as a diner, cafe', or restaurant. There were cakes on display, and good coffee, and it was small like a cafe'. It had a counter like a diner, and the stuff in there was sort of tacky. The menu, however, was definitely that of a restaurant. It was a weird little place and Barry decided at once that he loved it. In this little place he didn't need to worry about being an embarrassment. He had never worried about that before, but then again, he had never had dinner with someone who frequently ended up on the front page either. There was still something on his mind. Something he had been building up the courage to ask the whole time while he had been eating enough for a small village.  
"Ollie? Is this a date?"  
"It is if you want it to be."  
"I would really like that" They were interrupted by Oliver's phone vibrating. Barry hoped Oliver wasn't needed back home just yet. He didn't want to send Oliver off to sleep alone tonight.  
"Message from Diggle." Oliver smiled. "Felicity is pleased with herself, she said her big mouth finally did something good." Berry could imagine how awkward she must have gotten after saying that. "And he wondered how many days I was planning on spending in Central City."  
"Does this mean you don't have to leave yet?" And that Barry got to help him sleep tonight too.  
"Yeah, I can stay." Without thinking about it Barry gave Oliver kiss. "I take it that means you want me to." Oliver smiled.  
"I want you to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diggle wouldn't risk calling in case they were, still in bed. You know boys that age.


	6. Fun for Barry

They hit the closest mall when they were done eating, having decided that Oliver could just buy the things he needed here in Central City rather than driving all the way to Starling and back for a few clothes and a toothbrush. Barry tried his best to not show how excited was about Oliver having a toothbrush in his home. It was such a small, stupid thing, but it meant that his home would always be ready for Oliver to spend the night. 

"What did you tell Mr. Diggle?" Barry asked when they were on their way home again.  
"I told him to call me when I was needed back in Starling. Until then I can stay for as long as you would like."  
"Guess you'll stay till he calls then."  
"Guess so" Oliver smiled.  
"So, what do you want to do? How does Oliver Queen usually spend his days when he is not out fighting criminals?"  
"Keeping up appearance, working out, and planning my nights." He listed.  
"Don't you ever do anything just for fun?"  
"Not much since before the island. What about you? What do you do for fun?" Barry's heart broke a bit at that. Oliver was really not good at taking care of himself. He was good at surviving, good at looking after himself physically, but Barry suspected his time on the island had done more harm to him than he dared to admit, maybe even to himself. This was one of those horrible things speed couldn't fix.  
"I usually just eat things that are terrible for my body and watch something dorky on TV." He admitted.  
"Sounds fun, you can show me some of the stuff I have missed the last year." Though he had a secret soft spot for cult-movies, Barry decided against suggesting Zombi 2 from 1979. He pitched the walking dead series as an awesome story with all the suspense and moral struggles that was a must-have for stories about being humans in a post apocalyptic, zombie riddled world. He passionately waved his hands about as he spoiled the whole first episode in great detail. Not even the blush that came from seeing the way Oliver looked at him stopped him. He looked at him like he was the cutest, loveliest thing in the world. Barry would call this the "the way every girl wants to get looked at"-look. 

So that's what they ended up doing, Barry curled up in Oliver's arm, until they decided it was time for bed again. That decision didn't start with someone being tired, it started with a kiss.  
When Barry looked up at Oliver he hadn't been paying much attention to the screen, he had looked down at Barry. Then, as Barry met his eyes, he carefully leaned down to kiss him softly. He thought about how no one had ever kissed him this way before. Soft and tender like he was the most precious thing in the world. Still with a deep burning passion proven by the way Oliver pulled him towards himself. A well controlled desire just barely hinted in his breathing. He was controlling it for Barry, so not to pressure him in any way. Barry pushed harder up against him, deepening the kiss. He didn't want Oliver to hold back anymore. Oliver pulled him onto his lap and started kissing down his neck. The simplest of his touches drew needy little sounds from Barry's throat. Shamelessly, Barry told Oliver just how much he wanted him with every move and sound. He arched into the touch as Oliver moved his hands up his shirt.  
"Should we take this to the bedroom?" Barry didn't even bother to answer, in a flash they were both on the bed. "What do you want?" Oliver asked, still remembering his promise.  
"I want you. All of you." Barry whispered the answer into his neck. Oliver rolled them over so he was on top of Barry. "I promise I am ready" he added, hearing how needy he sounded, but somehow he couldn't make himself care. Oliver kissed him, harder now, letting Barry know without answering that he would get everything he asked for. He started helping Barry out of his pants, but Barry kicked them off faster than Oliver could probably see. Oliver raised an eyebrow at him, reminding him that he too wanted to be part of this little thing they had going on here. "Sorry" But Oliver just smiled at him, helping him out of his shirt instead. He sat up and reached for the lube that was still out after last night.  
"Turn around." Barry did as he said, suddenly feeling very exposed as he lay on his stomach. Then Oliver lay down next to him and kissed his shoulder. His thumb massaged the small of Barry's back. "Relax" Oliver leaned up on his arm and kissed him softly again, and only when he was sure Barry was relaxed he reached down and carefully pushed in the tip of his lubed finger. The feeling of the stretch was wholly overshadowed by the intense feeling of how intimate this was. He moaned into the kiss. "That's right, just relax, I will be careful with you" Oliver mumbled into his lips, pushing in another digit. "I don't want your first time to hurt" Oliver kept moving his finger slightly out then in again as they kissed, going deeper so slowly that Barry hardly even noticed. "I want you to be glad you chose to have it with me." When his whole finger was in, Oliver shifted his position slightly, moving up on Barry's back. Then he twisted his finger in a way that made Barry see stars. Barry had heard stories of this, the bundle of nerves that was natures greatest gift to gay couples, and any other couples that had sex like this. The real thing was so much better than the stories. Or maybe Oliver made it better.  
"I already am" He somehow managed to answer.  
"You have no idea how happy that makes me." Oliver kept moving inside him and kissing his neck, he moved his other arm to hold more tightly around Barry. He dragged his fingers along his chest, and Barry couldn't get enough of his touches. He wanted Oliver all around him all at once. He wanted both of Oliver's hands on him. He wanted for Oliver to be inside him. So when Oliver said "We don't have to go all the way to night." There was only one answer.  
"Oh yes we do." Oliver removed his finger for only a second to get some more lube, then he came back to push in a second finger. The stretch was definitely noticeable now, but Barry knew it was more than worth it, and it didn't take long for it to feel good. It was even better now. He couldn't help rocking his hips with the touch, unintentionally creating some wonderful friction -at this point any friction would feel wonderful- with the covers under him. He almost came right at that moment, the feeling of Oliver on him and in him, and the raw intimacy of the who situation had brought him so close to the edge. Who would have believed that making yourself so vulnerable in the hands of another person could feel so amazing in itself. This had to last, he had to make it last.  
"Relax, Barry" Oliver whispered into his ear.  
"I can't." "I will"  
"Then come for me, we have all the time in the world to do this again, and again." Barry let himself go. He had, once again, never felt this good in his life. Oliver had undone him, and he fell apart in the best of ways. The fingers were still filling him as he rode out the orgasm, hitting that sweet-spot with every little jerk of his hips. Afterwards he felt more like a pile of Barry parts than a whole Barry, but he was a damn happy pile of Barry-parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fun for Ollie too coming up next. 
> 
> I just finished this, and it's the middle of the night. So I might do a cleanup tomorrow if I did something terribly wrong in my tired state.


	7. Fun for Ollie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even shorter than usual, but it is something.

Oliver slowly pulled his fingers out of him and got undressed himself. Barry saw that he had been fighting a losing battle from the start when he had wanted to hold on till he was stretched enough for Oliver. He would probably have needed two more fingers before taking in Oliver. Well, going from how careful Oliver was with him there was no "probably". Maybe tomorrow night? He wanted for it to feel good for both of them. To pleasure Oliver with his body.  
"Did you want to do it this time?" Oliver asked, snapping him out of his daydream.  
"I have never done it to someone else before." What if he was bad at it. Oliver had probably been a hundred other people! Who all knew what they were doing and how to touch him.  
"You don't have to," Oliver told him lovingly "but if you want to I can lead you." Barry nodded, he had done this on his own for about 15 years now, but with Oliver was something new and scary. He still wanted it. "Here" Oliver said and wrapped his hand around Barry's and started leading it where he wanted it. Barry watched his own hand as he wrapped around Oliver. Their hands moved together, and pleasant little shivers ran down Barry's back every time Oliver's breathing changed. Every little moan. Every movement of his hips. He was warm, and hard and he let Barry's finger trace his veins. Barry couldn't help but think again, about how they would both feel when they finally went all the way. Oliver angled his hands just the way he liked it, never going back on his promise to lead Barry through this. After a little while they started moving faster, and Oliver bucked his hips into the movement. Soon after he came into both of their hands.  
"I'm sorry I am so bad at everything. I'm sorry I am so nervous all the time."  
"Hey." Oliver made him look at him. "Don't apologize. Never apologize to me about that, okay?" He kissed Barry softly on the lips. "It's okay to be nervous your first time doing something new. And second and third too for that matter."  
"Were you?" Barry thought he knew the answer, Oliver was never nervous.  
"I was wasted. If someone had dared me to jump from the third floor I wouldn't have been nervous." They laughed a bit. "But I am glad you get to have your first times sober. The memories are better that way, and you get to think a little more about what you want." Barry wondered if Oliver had had any first times he hadn't really wanted. Maybe a bad first time was the reason for him being so careful with Barry? He would rather not think too much about that. Oliver was probably just a sweet guy.  
"Yeah, I know I want you."


End file.
